


this could be something

by adhdmollymauk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdmollymauk/pseuds/adhdmollymauk
Summary: for the prompt beau/jester/yasha - bed sharing + sleep intimacy. Jester suggests a sleepover; Yasha has to confront some unfortunate feelings. (they're gay. they're gay feelings.)





	this could be something

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from [tumblr prompt fill!](https://adhdmollymauk.tumblr.com/post/174355874782/beaujesteryasha-bed-sharing-sleep-intimacy)

"Let's have a sleepover," Jester says, with all the intensity of someone who has been drinking heavily all night, despite only having consumed milk as far as Yasha can tell. She's embarrassed to admit it, but she only has the vaguest idea of what a sleepover entails.

"What do you like.... do at sleepovers," Beau says, saving her the trouble of having to ask. "I don't think I ever had one."

"Beau, that's terrible! I had sleepovers all the time with the Traveler, it's so fun! You tell ghost stories, and paint each other's nails, and play games like Truth or Dare--"

"Oh, you mean like when Fjord got sexiled to our room? I totally have, then."

"Okay, but this will be a more fun sleepover! Just the three of us!" Jester's grinning a little too wide. Yasha fights back a blush thinking about what kinds of "fun" the three of them could get up to, and Jester's grin widens even more.

Half an hour and several drinks later, they're all piled onto the bed in Jester and Beau's room, Jester sprawled out across the two of them as Yasha awkwardly tries to arrange her limbs to touch as little skin as possible. Jester's babbling about something that Yasha lost the thread of about fifteen minutes ago, and from her face Beau doesn't seem to be any less lost.

"Yasha, you're allowed to touch us, you know," Jester is saying, and Yasha of course panics. She has no idea what this is or how to navigate the situation or what's allowed but being told that, explicitly, somehow makes it worse.

"Yeah, c'mere, Yasha," Beau says, and hesitates for a second before wrapping an arm around her waist. It sends a warm feeling through her, more than just the alcohol, and she tries her best to lean into the contact and of course fucks it up instantly. Jester's face is way too close and Yasha's forehead slams into it. She just narrowly avoids poking an eye out on Jester's horn, swings back, and elbows Beau right in the nose.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry--"

They're both laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Yasha, you are _so_ cute," Jester says, and Yasha resigns her face to its new permanently reddened state. It's way too easy for Jester to get her flustered, and she doesn't like to think too hard about why.

"Dude, you're fine, I've absolutely done worse," Beau says through giggles, and then Jester is adjusting herself so she can lie right across the top of the two of them and Yasha can almost feel the world go white for a second. There's too much, but not in a bad way at all, not like the crawling feeling when strangers touch her but not like the comforting weight of Molly's body either. Too much sensation. She's had plenty of partners, knows she can love multiple people, but there's something about this closeness, here, with the two of them, that's more than she's ever allowed to happen before. All her relationships have been casual flings or one night stands, done before the girls can know too much about her, or anything at all. But here, with them, she's already let them in far more than she should have, and she should stop this before it goes too far, but--

But Beau's fallen asleep already, somehow, with a goofy contented look on her face, and Jester is smiling softly at both of them, and this isn't Something yet but maybe it could be. And gods, Molly is going to laugh his ass off tomorrow because she's somehow managed to fall for not one but two of their traveling companions after telling him all that shit about how she's not a relationship person.

"I guess we have to go to sleep, huh," Jester says, and wiggles a bit to get comfortable with her arm around Beau's back and her face pressed against Yasha's chest. "Your boobs are super soft, you know."

"Er. Thank you, I suppose?" She's never thought of any part of herself as particularly soft, but something about Jester brings it out in her.

Quickly, before she can lose her nerve, she presses a light kiss between Jester's horns and then pretends to drift off into sleep. It's only a short time before the feigned sleep turns real.

She wakes up with a sore arm and an inexplicable amount of weight on her chest. Jester's still asleep, using the entire length of Yasha's body as a pillow, and Frumpkin has apparently joined them in the night. Beau sits up next to her, grimacing as she shakes out her arms.

"Gods, you're heavy," she says, then backtracks instantly to "Because of all the muscles! Which are super hot! Wow, great save, _Beau_. Uh. Sorry."

Yasha laughs, tries to move her arm and reach out for her, and finds she can't move it because of the little cat currently curled into a ball on top of her. "It's okay, I wasn't offended. I think my whole body has fallen asleep, though."

"It's like having two Frumpkins," Beau says with a fond look at Jester. "She and I share a bed a lot and she's a fucking octopus, I keep waking up with her elbow like in my eye and shit."

"Do you... like her? Jester?" Yasha says, cautious.

"Honestly? I wasn't sure before now, but. Yeah. She's pretty cute, huh?"

"Me too," Yasha says. "And I'm pretty sure this whole thing was a ploy to get you and me in bed together, because she would have no problem telling us how she feels by herself."

"Was I that obvious?" Jester says into Yasha's chest. Beau giggles and collapses back onto the bed, narrowly avoiding crushing Frumpkin, and Yasha thinks that maybe this weird tangle of theirs will work somehow.


End file.
